Don't Forget Mii
by ChaosGacha
Summary: Matsupoid, Ryuto Gachapoid, Ryouko, Aiko Sasaki, and Bridgette... They seemed normal, they acted normal, but there was something about them. The Master of this world saw warriors in them it seems. They weren't his first choice but he has confidence in them...Or is it desperation? We'll see...
1. You found Mii

Don't Forget Mii

Ch.1 You Found Mii

"Mm…" Light stung her eyes so much her first instinct was to shield them but doing so caused her smack herself on the face with something stuck to her right hand. "Owww?" She moaned lowly, hesitant to discover the already surly sad state of her day.

"Mm, Sakura…" Her grey eyes shot open at the cute voice that was unfamiliar to her. Her mind was still too slow to gather any real info except for one important detail; she was most certainly not in her room which actually made sense to her concerning the last thing she remembered was being at someplace with her best friend waiting for her sister.

"A-Aiko!" She sat up once she realized her friend was most likely nearby. This prompted the sound of four other bodies to start shifting about on the partially paved ground.

"Ugh." A voice similar to the first caught her attention. She shuffled her hands about the grass to snatch up her black framed glasses to properly see him.

The small boy rubbed his droopy eyes after sitting up. He had pure green hair that was short with bangs reaching the middle of his large green eyes. The most characteristic thing about him was his two teeth that stuck out like a rabbit.

"Mama? Papa?" He called. "Where's Matsuko-Chan?"

"M-Matsuko-Chan!" The voice she heard earlier shot up. She looked similar to the boy except her hair was slightly longer and her features more feminine. She looked like she was still a teenager. The title mother didn't seem accurate but she had large amount of concern in her eyes like one would when they misplaced one of their kids.

"Emn." A thin man next to her slowly sat up. He had very short pink hair. His eyes had red, almost black irises. He drowsily looked around for a moment before retrieving his red tinted, red rimmed glasses and a red knitted hat topped with an orange puff and two white balls on the brim one marked an X the other a swirly triangle.

"Sakura? Have you seen Matsuko-Chan?"

"N-no…" Matsu scratched the side of his head before standing up. She could now see how incredibly tall he was and something else odd occurred to her. Something he immediately picked up on. "Ryouko-Chan? Why am I dressed like a pirate?" He asked after looking at himself. His usual red suit coat with white circles on each shoulder, red bow tie, brown dress pants, and red dress shoes had been swapped.

Now he wore a red coat with gold embroidery around the neck, on the part with buttons, at the bottom, and on the large sleeve cuffs that also had tufts of white cloth sticking out. His pants were slightly more faded brown and were much sturdier tucked into black buckled boots that also had gold embroidery on the cuffs. He had a red sash tying the coat around his waist and a belt buckling an orange-ish brown button up shirt under that. The whole thing was topped off with a very nice red cape attached to the coat that had gold lining the bottom and making and odd circular symbol in the middle. The symbol was a circle with two lines cutting through and intersecting in the lower left corner. The outfit didn't seem to match his hat other than them both being the same shade of red…

"Hm, I don't know but I kind of like this coat…" Ryouko was dressed in a biker gang type ensemble. Her leather coat was a dark shade of forest green with gold cuffs and gold circular symbol on the back same as Matsu's. Her black belt buckled over her black pants around the waist and there were two more studded green belts around her mid thighs. Her jeans tucked into black steel-toed boots and she wore black leather gloves with steel on the knuckles. The oddest thing though was the straw hat that sat on her head that was tied with a blue ribbon.

Everything but the straw hat greatly contrasted her usual vest, dress shirt, green skirt, and light purple and yellow stripped knee-high socks. She didn't seem the type to wear deadly, pointy leather gloves.

"At least Gacha's here, Matsuko-Chan shouldn't be too far. She doesn't run off like he does."

"Cool! I'm a…Um, Vampire?" Ryuto said the coolest thing he could think of after looking at himself. It was really a lucky guess since he couldn't see the cute little bat wings sticking from the back of his green coat that was jagged at the bottom. Gold lined the edges, made designs on the folded button area, made a small design between his wings, bordered the cuffs of the brown boots, and the black sleeve cuffs. The vest under the coat was decorated with gold and green with gold chains holding it together. There was silver on the toes and on the backs of the black soled boots with dark purple pants tucked into them. The symbol was stamped on the button pinning the poofy white cloth coming from under the vest.

He didn't spend much time lamenting on how he was missing his Dinosaur themed back pack, green shorts, green short sleeved shirt with the light purple and yellow belly stripes, and his Gachapin baseball cap. "I have gloves like Papa now." He stated proudly.

"Ugh...Ngh." There was a fourth and final voice. This one she recognized.

"Aiko! Oh, I'm not alone! Thank Jesus!" The trio turned their attention to the girl with brown thick frizzy hair that was long enough to reach her lower back as she crawled over to her friend. "Are you OK?"

"Ugh, Bri-Chan?" Aiko was slightly shorter than her. She had bright blue eyes and hair as black as a moonless night. It had bangs on each side of her face but behind that it stuck out like a lion's mane. "What happened?"

She stood up and instantly noticed her clothes had changed from her Hello Kitty T and black jeans. It was a shinobi shozoku with the face covering mask tied loosely around her neck. It wasn't fully traditional as black boots did not have the characteristic toe slit, she had on black armored gauntlets, and the coat had short sleeves. Although her skin was completely covered except for her head and other than that was obviously a garb meant for ninjas. She even had a headband under her bangs that had the circle symbol on a metal plate.

She looked up and gave the girl a suspicious look. "You finally did it. You and Jade-Chan finally reached that level didn't you Bridgette-Chan?"

"What? No! I didn't dress you! It happened to…Wait." She looked down at her own clothes to see her own change in wardrobe. Her blue jeans were now white poofy pants. Her Black Butler T-shirt was now buttoned up blue hooded coat with black and gold decorating the edges, a black and gold sleeve cuff, and a belt holding it together around her waist. Her sneakers were even replaced with black and brass souled brown shoes with pointed toes. She was fine with that. She actually liked everything but the shoes. Then she noticed something when she was looking at her white glove.

"M-my hand." She whimpered as she glanced at the odd fancy cannon-shaped implement where her right limb once was. She just stared at it with deep, sorrowful frown until something about the symbol on it struck her, like she had seen it before today.

"…Where's my bag?" The boy finally noticed the absence of his stuff and gained a concerned air for both his sister and his things.

"Where are we? This doesn't look like Tokyo." Ryouko finally noticed what everyone else failed to. The wide vast expanse of open air was nothing like the closed in restaurant they were all in prior. Not to mention they were on a floating flat clump of dirt and rock.

"Uh, ya sure? This could be some weird attraction they just came out with…"

"What do you mean by 'They'?"

"Aiko, if I meant Japanese people I would have said 'You People' since she, well, I really shouldn't finish that statement..."

"…Right, OK."

"Gacha, don't go too far over the edge! You'll fall." Matsu held onto Ryuto before he peaked over the side of the platform. Any sign of ground below them was greatly obscured by the thick accumulation of clouds that brewed far below them.

"Alright…Um, should we, throw a rock down there to see if this is an illusion or something?" Bridgette didn't want to get too close for fear of losing her glasses to the abyss due to the lack of one her hands to hold it with.

"Sure, but, if it isn't then how are we going to get down?" Ryouko looked around the area for something expendable.

"One thing at a time…"

"Oh, sweet!"

"What is it Aiko? Did you find a ladder?"

"No, but I still have my Katana!" She showed off her favorite item proudly. "At least whoever did this didn't take that!"

"You had that with you at the restaurant?" Matsu grew a great amount of concern as he realized it was very real.

"Yeah, she carries it with her everywhere." Bridgette's voice dropped to a whisper. "She even sleeps with it…"

"Onichan does the same with his sword, well, unless there's a girl instead."

"Wait what?" Matsu shot an even more concerned look at the small boy. "Gakupo wouldn't- How do you know that?"

"Sometimes when I stay overnight I can see him through the crack in the door on my way to get water. He has eggplants in there too."

"We should have a talk with him later…" Ryouko frowned at the thought of the purple haired male bringing over girls while their children were staying the night.

"Hey, um, Sakura, was it?" Bridgette turned to him and waited for a response before continuing.

"Oh, that's just the name my wife Ryouko calls me. I'm Matsu. This is our son Ryuto." He bowed politely.

"You can call me Gacha if you want!"

"And you are-?"

"I'm Aiko and this is Bridgette." Aiko finished off the introductions with the last bow. "I wish we could have met under better circumstances."

"What better circumstances than being trapped on a floating deserted island? We _have _to talk to each other here!" Bridgette cracked a smile at the weak witticism but it disappeared once her mind worked up again. "Matsu. Now that I think about it…I remember seeing you at the restaurant… We were all there…"

"Yes, that's right…But then…What ha-." There was a low rumble that shook them off their feet.

"**Fight them…It's the only way to freedom…" **The deep rumble called to them. They didn't have time to decipher it before the answers came to them.

"Behind you, Matsu-San!" Aiko Struggled to get up in time to contend with the blue clad man that had seemingly come out of nowhere. She only managed to give warning but for Matsu it was enough. He quickly grabbed the first thing he could and threw it up as a defense against the blow. Lucky for him a scabbard was strapped to his side and it was strong enough to hold back the attacker's razor that flew out a tube on his arm.

"Is, is that-?" Bridgette stood stupefied as she met face to face with empty blue eyes. "He's so convincing." She mumbled. A child's cry caught her and forced her to turn. She caught a glimpse of Ryuto jumping back after dodging a grab. He stood across from his attacker with fists ready, unsure of what else to do. He thought back on the karate lessons he used to take in the time given to him as the lightly armored woman seemed to stare beyond him blankly at nothing.

"What do you people want?" Ryouko cried as she quickly blocked the area between the two. She wasn't given much time to study the emptiness as the woman made another charge.

"H-her too…" She said marveling at what looked like a swordsman. Even her blue hair looked real. She then turned to her friend and her jaw dropped. She couldn't lie to herself any longer. No one could fake the turtle creature with parted blue hair tufts and contraption it rode in on straight from her childhood.

"I'm afraid to ask." Aiko uttered as she noted her friend's nostalgic smile as she watched her taking on the creature. She almost failed to dodge the iron ball. She used the opportunity to dive under him and strike him at the back a couple times before he quickly recovered.

"This, has to be…But why-?" Bridgette was taken by surprise as she heard a shuffling behind her. She didn't even catch a decent glimpse of the frog-like animal before her reflexes caught the both of them by surprise. It was shot clear out of the air by the cannon on her arm.

"E-eh?" She watched as it plopped to the ground. It recovered so quickly she wasn't able to prepare for the blast of water that slapped her across the face. She growled out her frustration as she pointed the weapon at the creature and made another strong blow that sent it reeling.

"Mama!" Ryuto leapt in the instant the woman with long blue hair cut the other on the shoulder. He caught the woman behind the knee hard enough to bring her down.

"Ryuto-Kun, get away from her!" Ryouko grabbed him up just as a blade was swung at his neck. "I can handle this, Gacha." She said persuasively before darting off to land a kick on the woman's chest as she ran toward them. The boy watched as she avoided the hilt of the blade and fell back from a swipe aimed at her gut.

Matsu fell with a thud next to him. Then he quickly flipped up as pellets rocketed into him. They hurt like shards of glass piercing into his skin but were otherwise worthless. The strangely armored boy threw up what appeared to be a circular shield of leaves as his attacker drew closer.

"I don't want to hurt you. We don't have to fight!" The boy as expected didn't respond. He only gave him that same stare, void of any emotion. His second response was a beam thrust out in an attempt to skewer the poor man. He tackled the blue clad boy the moment he got an opening and tried to hold him down in a futile attempt to calm him.

"S-top! This- You can't-." He thrashed and kicked like a wild animal until Matsu was thrown back by a strong and painful head-butt. "Ah!" He uttered as he stumbled backward. He touched upon the range that was hit and saw a spot of blood upon his glove. His glasses even had a crack in the left lens now.

"We can't reason with them, don't even waste your breath!" Bridgette cried angrily as she propped herself up from the earth. She spat up some mud before getting up. "They won't stop! Not until someone wins!"

Ryuto as usual couldn't sit still, especially since he saw how hurt everyone was. He decided to jump in and help once he saw Aiko fly through the air and land on the edge of a platform. Her arm was greatly damaged by twirling set of drills that tore into her clothing. He was greatly weakened as well. That much was evident by the steam pouring out of cracks in the machine as well as bleeding injuries on his person.

He leaped up above the creature as he loomed over her. He clasped his fist together tightly over his head. "In the name of all Dinosaurs I will end you!"

He cried out as if this was one of his super hero dreams but it also caused the enemy to look up and stop his repeated assault. Aiko grabbed with good arm to prevent escape. The blow fell hard on the being's scalp and sent him flying unusually far off into the distance. He bailed the propeller powered device in an attempt to recover but it was obvious he was struck too far and was swallowed by the abyss by an unnatural gust of wind that swished about the victim.

"Poor guy, I don't think he had a choice…But neither do we." Aiko and Ryuto took a moment for him. Then they turned to the others.

Aiko was quick to wrap the cloth around her neck on the wounded arm to retain its usefulness. "Matsu-San! Stay down!" She shouted with blade tucked beside her, prepared to strike. The older male did as he was told and Aiko leapt over him. She drove the sword into the warrior's leg.

He cried out but retained his composure. He dodged the black-haired girl's kick but as he prepared a beam Matsu leapt into action. He jammed the hilt of his rapier into his back and dealt a hefty kick to send him over the edge. The blue clad youth managed to grip the floating earth but in only resulted in him being able to lift himself up before Aiko struck his uninjured leg and kick him in the head. The strange blast of air had swallowed him as well.

Ryuto wrapped his fingers around the slimy hind leg of the animal that had blasted Bridgette with a wall of icicles. He threw the frog to the ground with a gross 'splat'. It gave Bridgette some time get up. She let out a terrible yelp as she moved the parts of her body with shards of ice embedded. She was only able to sit up before she spotted blue skinned animal with the tongue scarf around its neck kicking the feet right from under the green haired child.

She shot at the frog from afar. It scathed him, causing little harm but it was a long enough distraction to help Ryuto roll back to his feet. She let out a loud shriek as an angered animal pinned her with another sharp wedge of ice.

"Bridgette-San! Hold on!" Matsu ran over to her. He looked over the wounds to judge their severity. All the pieces were in non-lethal areas and didn't appear too deep besides the one in her shoulder that pinned her down. "I'm sorry, this will hurt." He said before pulling out the smaller ones and wrapping the wound up with the sash around his waist.

"You don't hit someone when they're down!" Ryuto punched it when it prepared for another stabbing.

"Make a move when it leaps!" Aiko flipped over the creature landing between the two. She slashed at the thing's feet, making it jump up. Ryuto delivered a strong uppercut connecting with its jaw under its slimy tongue sending high up. It continued upward until it almost looked as if it was flying. Aiko followed him and just as she was under it she flipped into position to deal a deadly kick. It was sent rocketing in the distance so far it was no longer visible. The force of white wind had claimed a third.

Ryouko could only afford a small glance as she had to avoid another swipe from above. She knew the moment she dropped her guard it would earn her yet another gash or painful jab. Her opponent was so quick but she was equally as light on her feet. It would be a near stale mate if only the swordswoman didn't fail to land hits as devastating.

The shorter of the two couldn't tell she was getting tired right away since it didn't show as it normally should with labored breaths or staggering. The only sign was the increasing repetitiveness. She would do less charges, leaps, or walls of lashes. Those small little punches and kick were paying off.

It was very unfortunate for as Ryouko was still quite full on energy. The pain of past mistakes wasn't much to hold her back. She thrust her knee into her abdomen but was shocked to see how far the woman flew. She rushed after her for a follow-up attack and with all her strength gave a flying kick to the same spot. She didn't even have a chance to recover. In a flash the last enemy had been claimed.

"Bri? What-?" The low rumble began again. It was same as before.

"**This is all that you dream turned to a nightmare…The miracle I invoked..." **Then it became stronger. It became so intense that everyone believed the poor floating rock would break apart. It did, but in an odd fashion. It crumbled in the middle below them but not to the open air below them. It broke up into a purple static muck that grew all around them. They stuck together knowing there was no other place to go and unwilling to leave the one that could not move. They all joined hands and shut their eyes as the essence consumed them and they began to sink.

**"I found you…" **The rumble was a quiet composed whisper now. They open their eyes when the sudden feeling of tranquil flowed through them easing the pain they all felt. Their wounds and clothes alike were repaired as if nothing had happened. They looked around to see a comfortable, endless grassy field with the circular logo with the radius of a house made of cobble stone in the middle where they were standing. They jumped back once the saw what they first thought were their enemies just standing there in front of them, still as statues.

"This is doesn't seem too fair, does it?" Bridgette mumbled to herself as she looked upon her favorite. His face was stuck in a cocky grin but it didn't feel right to her.

**"To be forced to combat with what you love the most…Indeed. That isn't fair."**

"Well, I-I wouldn't go that far as to-." She mumbled again.

"**My creations…My wonderful, beautiful creations…"**

"Who are you?" The others called out at once. They jumped nearly three feet when the saw the massive gloved hand lower itself to their view.

"**I am the Creator Hand that binds this world…I am its Master. Master Hand is what they call me when I call them…"** It floated gracefully in place as it spoke to them. His voice steeped with melancholy. **"I wanted more, but timing was not on my side…I couldn't decide…My powers are mostly gone…If I had any other choice it would be to make warriors, not take them …I'm sorry…Your fates are bonded here now, to my Embassy. Just. Like. Theirs…"**

**Author's Note**

**This is just a take on a/the special character(s) added in the new Smash Brothers. Hopefully you'll enjoy all the action and won't mind the feather light gore and the kinda annoying author font...**

**Thank You for reading and I hope if you comment you provide constructive criticism if any.**


	2. What Lies Before Mii

Ch.2 What lies Before Mii

"Theirs…" Ryouko looked at the figures ahead of them they were arranged in a small, imperfect circle facing them. "What did, what happened to them?"

"Master Hand? You said something about creations." Bridgette stepped forward and looked up at the hand. Aiko was shocked she was speaking so freely. It was rare for her to cast away her shy shackles. "Are they your creations?"

"**They are not…**_**Fully**_** mine. I gave them a piece of me. Of my power when I brought them here, and yet I love them as much as the ones who were…"**

"Were?" Ryuto frowned at the wording and said what the rest were thinking. "What happened?"

He touched upon the figures one by one gently in a way a mother would pet her child's hair. Then he seemed to shift himself upward, like a slight nod that gave the impression he was staring at the bright sky. His pause was not broken by the patient listeners that allowed him to recollect.** "…My conceptions died years ago. My poor creations…"**

_Don't Forget Mii_

"Th-Th!" The woman's whole body shivered as she cowered against the far wall under one of the tables. Her voice was a barely audible whimper. "Im-im!"

"Where is everyone?" A woman with brown frizzy hair tied back in a ponytail walked from the restroom into the small restaurant. She wore a Cannibal Corpse themed T-shirt, blue jeans, sneakers, and a dark coat. "Those B*tches better not have left without me." She spoke pseudo jokingly.

"Im-POSIBBLE!" She cocked her head toward the outburst from under the table.

"Ugh" She grunted as she crouched under it to investigate. "What the hell?" She looked at the waitress as she cowered away from her.

"She must be in shock." She shot up at the male voice. The man it belonged to was tall with white hair that was short in the back but reached at the longest below his teal eyes at the front. He wore a dark suit with a black vest, orange undershirt, a purple ribbon pinned with a teal circle, black dress shoes, and a dark fedora with orange band above the brim. There were two people with him.

One was a little pink shaggy-haired, alert red-eyed girl with him that looked around five years old. She wore a white dress shirt with a red ribbon tied under the collar, a red skirt, black Maryjane shoes, and yellow and orange striped knee high socks.

The other was a young man with long purple hair tied back in a ponytail leaving long bangs on each side of his face. He wore a white tang top with an eggplant printed on the middle, a black and purple unbuttoned shirt, baggy surfer shorts, and sandals. He seemed to be looking for something.

"Where's Mama and Papa?" The girl asked in a sleepy voice as she glanced around.

"Shock?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "How would you know that?"

"Excuse me, I apologize." He bowed. "I'm Doctor Mukade Ohwana. I work at the local hospital and this is Matsuko, my niece and Gackupo." He motioned to the little girl and man.

"I'm Jade." She gave out her own name but didn't gesture as he did. She didn't hesitate to return to topic. "What exactly happened for her to be in shock?"

"That's what I was wondering." He kneeled down to the woman's level. He tried to calm her with a friendly smile. "It's alright, no one here wants to hurt you. Please, come out."

"No, no I can't." She winced at the thought and tried to press herself deeper into the wall.

"Why not?" He asked calmly.

"The, the ground might eat me, like it did to them!"

"What?" Gakupo had disbelief overcome his face.

"It's OK now." The man with white hair tried to assure her. "The floor hasn't eaten us up, see?"

"Uh…I, guess it's safe now?"

"Yes, now please, take my hand so we can see if you're wounded." She nodded and took the offered hand to help herself get from under the table.

"Alright," Jade stated calmly as she faced the now standing woman. She ever so gently put her hands on the woman's shoulders…And then proceeded to roughly shake her like a bruised cocktail. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SISTER!?"

"Ah! Ah! Please stohahahop!"

"What on earth are you doing?!" Muakde had to try several times before he successfully separated the two.

"K-Keep her away from meee!" The victim fell on the booth and proceeded to sob lightly.

"Jade-San, I know you're upset but this is hardly the time to use violen-."

"Like hell it is! My sister and her friend is missing and she's rambling about a hungry ground!"

"I doubt she's the culprit so going after her makes no sense! She's obviously a witness so we have to _delicately_ extract what happened to them from her meaning the use of kindness and understanding."

"B-…Damn you and your reason…Alright you take her on but after five minutes you've got nothing we're going back to my plan!" She said as she cracked her knuckles in a threating manner with a glare that made the woman shiver even harder. (If that was even possible.)

_Don't Forget Mii_

"They were taken by Crazy?" Bridgette seemed eerily excited at the prospect.

"…**Yes, my brother has corrupted them to destroy. I-I'm not sure why beyond his desire to dismantle everything. He has also found a way to seal my power in them so I cannot retrieve it without their defeat..."**

"They were all taken?"

"**Not quite **_**all**_**."** He said as he pointed to a patch of grass that had started to shuffle. The blades of green shifted and started to carve out a path toward the cement patch. It stopped at the edge only for a snickering dog to stand on its haunches as they jumped from the slight shock. A duck fluttered next to him loyally.

"A dog?" Aiko blinked a few times at the animals. "Man, he must be really desperate."

"Aw, he's so cute!" Ryouko rushed over to scratch behind the canine's floppy dark brown ear. He gladly accepted the movement and kicked up his leg rapidly. "You're a good puppy, aren't you?"

"Ryouko-Chan." Matsu shook his head with a sigh. "How many times have we told Gacha and Matsuko-Chan not to pet strange animals? You setting a bad- Oh, who am I kidding? He is kind of sweet looking." He said the last part as he walked over to rub his belly. "Who's a good boy? You are!"

Every one including the duck shook their heads at the two supposed adults. "I can understand Mama, but you Papa?" Ryuto giggled.

"Guys? Shouldn't we-? Uh." Bridgette quickly shifted between looking at them and the statues. She started to inch toward the trophies. "I wonder if it'll work…"

"Brigette?" Aiko turned in time to see her friend getting dangerously close to the statues. Her eyes followed her fingers as she reached out to touch them one after the next on the golden base. "What are you-?" A bright shine forced her to shield her eyes.

"It is just like the cut scene!" She cried all too happily.

"You, you brought them back!?" Aiko's eyes grew wide as they began to get up from the ground. "Why would you do that? We almost died subduing them!"

"No, it's OK, they're fine now."

"How do you know!?" Aiko's eyes darted over to the frog creature. She was just waiting for it to spring from its resting position and attack.

"Where am I?" The boy in the blue suit took his helmet off and rubbed his brown hair.

"See? They talk now." Bridgette stated defiantly as she crossed her arms. "It's OK Man, you're safe now." She said as she patted him on the shoulder.

"Um, thank you?"

"They do seem more reasonable now considering they're not attacking us the moment they become conscious…" Ryouko positioned herself in front of Ryuto just to be on the safe side.

"Safe? Then I suppose zat nightmare vas real." The blue-haired turtle creature appeared much larger than before and wasn't riding in the flying device anymore. He held his head as he calmed himself. "It just felt so shrouded…But." He looked up to see Aiko. "Ve attacked you, didn't ve?"

"You don't remember?" Matsu finally put his weapon away.

"It's like he says." The woman with blue hair explained sitting on the ground. "It was like a foggy dream. I don't even remember feeling any pain. I was just numb all over."

"We'd like to apologize for our rude behavior."

"It's OK Ludwig. You and the others didn't know what you were doing."

"Wait, Bridge-Chan, you know his name?"

"Yyyeeahhh…"

"And she pronounced it correctly too zat's rare."

"**Their likenesses have leaked into your world. It is only natural for one of you to know."**

"Wait a minute, you're the one who did this! You brought us here!"

"**Yes, I suppose this is all my fault Rock, I'm sorry I brought you into this."**

"Rock? I thought his name was Mega Man." Ryuto cocked his head confused. "Is that your real name and Mega is just your hero name?"

"Why did you bring us here!?" The girl shouted with her blade sheathed. "Are we here to toy with for your amusement!?"

"**No, I thought you could help me, help take back the power that was stripped from me Lucina. Please, put your weapon away."**

"Hm. I guess I have no choice but to believe you." She turned to the others as she put her sword away. She looked Ryouko in her pure green eyes. "I, I should probably thank you."

"To be honest it was more out of self-preservation but I don't regret it in the least." She said with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear that." She returned the smile.

"**Something told me you would be the ones. If only I had come to you five first. I fear what lies ahead of you for the only way to return you safely is to regain my full power…"**

"Which means…" Matsu looked up from the dog with a worried expression.

"We have to fight every fighter you brought here…"

**Welp...They're screwed.**


End file.
